Exploring the semantic relationship between concepts is a hot research topic recently, since it has wide application on natural language processing, object detection, and multimedia retrieval, among others. It is important to note that the semantic relationship is more than synonym (e.g., football-soccer) and concept similarity (e.g., horse-donkey). It also includes relationships such as meronymy (e.g. car-wheel) and concurrence (e.g. airplane-airport). In this context, concurrence denotes that two concepts may appear simultaneously in daily life rather than in the textual documents. More broadly, the term “concurrence” can represent concept co-occurrence or background coherence in the visual domain, as opposed to the term “similarity” which can represent concept co-occurrence in textual documents.